Emlékek
by Androsama
Summary: Mr. Gold emlékei a Belle-el töltött időről.


**Emlékek**

**Storybrooke:**

Már tavaszodott Storybrooke-ban, az idő kezdett melegedni, a virágok nyíltak, és a madarak is boldogan daloltak a fákon. Elmúlt már Valentin Nap, az a bizonyos nap, amely sokak számára sok boldogságot, mások számára viszont csak újabb fájdalmat, magányt hozott.

Ez utóbbi volt igaz a zálogház tulajdonosára, Mr. Goldra is, aki nemcsak a zálogházat, de az egész várost a markában tartotta. Mr. Gold sosem volt az a társasági ember, több haragosa volt, mint amennyit meg tudott számolni, ám mindenki óvakodott tőle, hogy összeakassza vele a bajszát. Nem voltak barátai, mindenki úgy gondolta, egy magának való, mogorva, mindenkit csak kihasználó férfi, akit kizárólag a piszkos üzelmek, és a még piszkosabb alkuk érdekeltek. Arra senki sem gondolt, hogy talán ennek az embernek is volt egy másik oldala, egy egészen emberi oldala, amit senkinek sem mutatott meg. Igaz, kinek is mutatta volna, ha senki sem volt olyan türelmes, hogy megismerje? Ő pedig nem volt az a fajta, aki csak úgy összebarátkozna bárkivel is. Ám a tavasz még számára is tartogatott fájdalmas emlékeket. Emlékeket, amelyekről senki sem tudott, amelyek egy régi, már-már elfeledett életben történtek, amelyekre néha jólesett visszaemlékeznie, ám néha csak szomorúságot okoztak számára.

Mr. Gold aznap is, mint minden nap a boltjában tartózkodott. Csend volt, semmi sem mozdult, ahogy a férfi végignézegette szeretett csecsebecséit, amelyeket évek hosszú munkájával halmozott fel. Sokukról az ember azt hitte volna, egy másik korból, másik világból származnak, és nem is járt volna messze az igazságtól. Mr. Gold hirtelen megfordult, és kinézett az ablakon. A nap ragyogóan sütött, és neki egy régi emlék jutott eszébe. Ugyanilyen nap volt, mint a mai.

**Sötét Kastély:**

_Rumplestiltskin a szokott helyén ült a szövőszéknél, és aranyat szőtt. Már ő maga sem tudta, mióta csinálja eme mesterséget, vagy ha tudta is, ezen emlékeket elméje hátsó részébe száműzte. Belle mögötte éppen a könyvespolcot takarította egy létrán állva. Majd mintha eszébe jutott volna valami, megszólalt._

– _Miért szősz annyi aranyat? – kérdezte lágy, dallamos hangján. Rumplestiltskin felkapta a fejét._

– _Hogy felejtsek – válaszolta kurtán._

– _Mégis micsodát? – jött a következő kérdés, mire Rumplestiltskin elgondolkodott, majd felnevetett._

– _Azt hiszem, sikerült – vigyorodott el a férfi, és Belle-re pillantott, mire a lány halkan kuncogni kezdett, és mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét._

_A lány a függönyt kezdte huzigálni, mintha le akarná szedni onnan. De azt lehetetlenség lett volna, hiszen oda volt szögelve. Rumplestiltskin felállt, és kíváncsi tekintettel sétált a létrához úgy, hogy jól lássa Belle minden mozdulatát. Nem értette, mit akar a lány, talán le akarja szedni a függönyöket? De minek? Az ő szeme nem bírja a napot, nem hiába dolgozik éjjelente, és nem nappal. _

– _Ezek ide vannak szögelve? – kérdezte hirtelen Belle, mire Rumplestiltskin bólintott. – De miért?_

– _Mert nem állhatom a napfényt – válaszolt a férfi. _

_Aztán az egész egy pillanat alatt történt. Rumplestiltskin csak azt vette észre, hogy Belle megbillen, majd a függönnyel együtt zuhanni kezd. Az utolsó pillanatban kapta el, mielőtt a lány a földön kötött volna ki. Még önmaga is meglepődött ezen tettén, hát még azon, hogy a Szépség milyen könnyű. Karjaiban tartotta a puha, meleg testet, és meglepetten nézett a lány döbbent, gyönyörű kék szemeibe. Belle egyik karja a férfi vállán nyugodott, ő pedig biztosan, és erősen fogta a lányt. Furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, valami mintha mocorgott volna a gyomrában, de fogalma sem volt arról, mi lehet ez az érzés. Sosem érzett még csak hasonlót sem egész addigi életében. Gyönyörködve nézte, ahogy a napfény megvilágítja a lány arcát, gyönyörű barna haját. Csak percekkel később ocsúdott fel, de mintha évek teltek volna el, mire letette a földre._

– _Köszönöm… - suttogta Belle halkan. _

– _Szót sem… érdemel… - rázta a fejét Rumplestiltskin zavartan._

– _Majd visszateszem a függönyt – ajánlotta fel a leány._

– _Nem… nem kell. Majd… majd megszokom – hárította el a Sötét Úr, és visszaült a szövőszékhez. Nem értette, mi van vele, nem értett semmit._

**Storybrooke:**

Mr. Gold megrázta a fejét. Az előző élet emlékei fájdalmasak tudnak lenni, ezt ő tudta a legjobban. Sóhajtott egyet. Tudta, hogy ma senki sem fogja zavarni. Fogalma sem volt róla, honnan tudta, de volt egy erős sejtése. Néha kívánta, bár hatott volna rá is az átok úgy, mint másokra, hogy ne kelljen két élet emlékeivel élnie. Milyen boldogok a többiek, hogy nem emlékeznek. De ő emlékszik, és nem tudta, miért. Vagy talán nagyon is tudta, de nem merte magának sem bevallani.

Elfordult az ablaktól, és végignézett a vitrineken. Az egyikben hirtelen észrevett valamit, egy tökéletesen kivitelezett, vörös színű üvegrózsát. Emlékezett rá, legalábbis arra, mi történt a rózsával. És arra is, hogy mi történt azzal az emberrel. Odabicegett a vitrinhez, és kinyitotta, majd óvatosan kivette a rózsát. Olyan volt, mintha igazi lett volna, a szirmai, a zöld szára, a levelei, még néhány tüske is meredezett rajta, természetesen mindez üvegből. Pár hónapja akadt rá, akarta, kellett neki, alkut kötött érte. De megérte, és bár azóta némileg elfeledkezett róla, sosem ment ki igazán a fejéből. Ahogy az a kis epizód sem azzal, akit szeretett.

**Sötét Kastély:**

_Valaki kopogtatott a kapun. Rumplestiltskin kiment, hogy megnézze, ki az, aki zavarni meri magányukat. Belle-t természetesen sosem engedte el hosszabb időre egyedül. Félt, hogy a lány szökni próbálna. Odakinn legnagyobb meglepetésére Gaston állt, a kikosarazott vőlegény. Rumplestiltskin tudta, miért jött a fiú, csak rá kellett nézni. Fel volt dúlva, kardját kivonva állt a kapuban, mint aki arra készül, hogy lenyesi valaki fejét. _

– _Állj félre, Szörnyeteg! – szólalt meg kihívóan Gaston. – Azért jöttem, hogy… - de nem tudta folytatni, Rumplestiltskin csak egyet intett, és a vőlegény helyén már csak egy szál gyönyörű vörös rózsa feküdt a földön. _

_Rumplestilstkin mosolyogva vette fel. Tudta, hogy Belle szereti a virágokat, főleg a rózsákat. Kiváló ajándék lesz számára. A furcsa érzés a gyomrában egyre erősödött, ahogy visszament a kastélyba, majd be a hatalmas terembe, ahol a napjait töltötte. Belle kíváncsian tekintett rá, amikor belépett. _

– _Ki volt az? – kérdezte a lány._

– _Csak egy öregasszony, aki virágot árul – mosolyodott el Rumplestilstkin, majd odanyújtotta a lánynak a rózsát. – A tiéd, ha elfogadod. _

– _Nos, akkor köszönöm! – vette át Belle a rózsát, és lágy mosollyal pukkedlizett egyet, Rumplestilstkin pedig meghajolt._

_Ahogy Belle elfordult, hogy egy vázát keressen a rózsának, Rumplestilstkin boldogan csapta össze a kezeit, és mosolygott. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ilyen jó érzés valakinek örömet okozni. Aztán beszélgetni kezdtek, és a Sötét Úr örömmel állapította meg, hogy Belle egyáltalán nem kedvelte Gastont. Ahogy ő fogalmazott, Gaston túlságosan felszínes volt számára, és ő olyat akar, aki képes elrabolni a szívét. Nem akart elrendezett házasságot, mint olyan sok lány. Ő nem nyugodott bele a sorsába. Azt is megtudta, hogy Belle hős akart lenni, világot akart látni._

– _Nos, a világlátás része nem sikerült – vont vállat. – De a többi legalább igen. _

_Rumplestilstkin elégedetten állapította meg, hogy Belle boldog. És ő is boldog volt, olyan boldog, amilyen eddig sosem. Kezdte igazán megkedvelni a foglyát, és kezdett egészen más szemmel nézni rá. _

**Storybrooke:**

Mr. Gold megrázta a fejét. Emlékek, gyönyörű emlékek, de ő már meghalt. Megsimította a rózsát. A lányra gondolt, arra, akit abban az életben szeretett. De őt is eltaszította magától, ahogy mindenki mást is. Tudta, hogy hiba volt, mégis megtette, hiszen a mágia, a hatalom minden másnál fontosabb volt számára. De megbánta, ó, hányszor megbánta már a döntéseit, de nem tudja helyrehozni őket. Nem tudja visszahozni azokat, akiket valaha szeretett, de nem engedte őket közel a szívéhez. Önző volt, ostoba, meggondolatlan, kapzsi. Felemelte a rózsát, és csak nézte, miközben erővel kellett visszatartania kitörni készülő könnyeit.

– Belle… - suttogta halkan, miközben újfent megsimította az üvegből készült gyönyörű tárgyat, és visszatette a helyére.

Becsukta a szemeit, hogy ne kelljen látnia. De mint mindig, ezúttal is felbukkant a lány csodálatos, mosolygó arca. Nem bírta tovább, mennie kellett. Megfordította a táblát az ajtón, amely most azt jelentette, a bolt zárva van, majd amennyire tudott, sietős léptekkel indult hazafelé. Sétapálcája kopogott a kövezeten, nem nézett se jobbra, se balra, nem akarta látni, hogy néznek rá az emberek.

Amint hazaért, bezárkózott. A betörés óta új biztonsági rendszere volt, bár tudta, ha Regina akarja, megtalálja a módját annak, hogy megszerezze, amit akar. Egyszer már megpróbálta kijátszani, és nem viselte volna el, ha az a nő egy ilyen gyenge pillanatában kapja el. Egyenesen a dolgozószobájába ment, és becsukta az ajtót. Az asztaltól jobbra egy kis emelvény állt, rajta egy egyszerű, ám kissé törött teáscsésze. A kezébe vette, és lágyan simított végig rajta. Az emlékek újfent az agyába tódultak. Az első jó emlékei a lányról.

**Sötét Kastély:**

_Az első reggel volt azután, hogy Belle előző este hozzá került. A teát szolgálta fel, miközben Rumplestiltskin a székében ülve utasításokkal látta el._

– _Te fogod felszolgálni a teát, az ételt, takarítani a kastélyt, mosni a ruháimat – mondta Rumplestiltskin._

– _Értettem – bólintott Belle, mialatt a kezébe vette az egyik csészét._

– _És te nyúzod meg a gyerekeket, akiknek a bőrére vadászom – vigyorgott a férfi. Belle ijedten sikkantott, és ejtette el a csészét, amely a földön kötött ki. – Csak vicceltem – nevetett Rumplestiltskin. – Csak vicc volt._

– _Értem – mondta Belle, mialatt leggugolt a csészéhez. – Ez… ez eltört – emelte fel a tárgyat, amelynek peremén egy kis rész letört. A lány keze enyhén remegett, szemei ijedtek voltak. – Alig látni… tényleg…_

– _Ez csak egy csésze – vont vállat Rumplestiltskin. _

_Ám attól kezdve nem használt más csészét, csak azt a töröttet. Valamiért ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Belle mindig abban szolgálja fel neki a teát. A lány nem értette, miért, és először ő maga sem. De aznap, amikor Belle megcsókolta, és ő azt hitte, elárulta őt a lány, csak azt az egy csészét nem törte össze a tálcán. Emlékezett a lány szavaira, amikor elengedte őt, és közölte vele, a mágia többet ér számára, mint Belle. A lány szavai sokáig visszhangoztak a fülében._

– _Nem maradt más neked, mint egy üres szív… és egy törött csésze – vágta hozzá Belle sértetten, miután mindenfélének elmondta, gyávának, hazugnak, aki csak fél szeretni, és fél attól, hogy szerethetik. _

_Aztán elment. Nem látta többé, azt hitte meghalt. A Királynő, Regina ezt mondta neki. Ő pedig nem akarta tudni, igaz-e. Elveszítette őt, de attól kezdve, az a csésze központi helyet kapott a teremben. Az a csésze Belle volt. Szerette őt, mindig szerette, de még önmagának sem merte bevallani. Gyáva volt, igaza volt Belle-nek, ő Rumplestiltskin, a Sötét Úr a világ legnagyobb gyávája. Nem merte elfogadni a szeretetet, nem mert szeretni sem, mert a hatalom fontosabb volt számára minden másnál, még az igaz szerelmnél is. _

**Storybrooke:**

Mr. Gold reszketegen sóhajtott egyet és magához ölelte a csészét. Csak ez maradt neki abból, akit a legjobban szeretett. Már nem akarta visszatartani a könnyeit, szabad folyást engedett nekik. Nem tartotta többé gyávaságnak.

– Belle… - suttogta halkan, miközben egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán. – Bocsáss meg! Szeretlek!


End file.
